


Begin Again

by PurrsephoneQuinn27



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 10:30:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11804208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrsephoneQuinn27/pseuds/PurrsephoneQuinn27
Summary: just a few little quick slice of life things inspired by Taylor Swift's Begin Again





	Begin Again

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote most of this back in May, because I had seen this post about Stanfou on tumblr for this song made by ginnyweatherby, and anyway, yesterday I commented about that on their blog, and they really wanted to read it, so I'm posting it in both places

Lefou's pov  
     I'm at a nameless cafe in the city. It's raining outside and I'm sitting by the window with a book. It's Pride and Prejudice, the book I read at least once every year. I can't help it. I love the story and the writing is so elegant.   
     The bell over the door tinkles, and I look up, distracted. And in walks the most beautiful man I have ever seen. Of course, that's what I thought about my last boyfriend, and that obviously ended up well. Not.  
     The longer my eyes follow this guy, I realize he looks familiar. Where could I possibly have seen him before? As I continue to stare, he looks up and catches my eye. His eyes linger a little too long, and I wonder if he recognizes me from wherever I can't remember too. Oh god. He's coming over here.  
     I pretend to be absorbed in my book as he approaches, like I wasn't just definitely staring at him too. He stops and stands in front of my table, and I have to give into the inevitable and look up. As I meet his eyes, his face lights up.  
     "I thought you looked familiar! You were in my Yeats class at school!"  
As he says it, I realize he's right. "Yes!" I say, almost as excited as he is.  
     He sits down at my table, and I don't protest. "Forgive me, but I don't think I remember your name. I'm Stanley," he says, reaching for my hand. "Etienne," I say, taking it. He nods at my book. "Austen, huh?" I blush a little. "Yeah, I know she's not for everyone, but i just love the style of the writing. I always get a little lost in it." He smiles. "I know what you mean. Not about Austen, but I do enjoy a little William Blake every now and again."  
     The conversation just flows from there. I love this. I've never really had anyone to have this sort of discussion with before. Sure, a few times with classmates at school, but this is somehow different. We talk about more than just literature. The conversation moves through school and onto friends and stories from our past.  
     He takes a deep breath, and seems to be steeling himself for something. "Um, well, I know we haven't known each other that long, but. Could I...um, could I have your number?"  
     I smile, and hold out my hand. "Sure! Can I see your phone?" His smile threatening to split his face in half, he reaches into his pocket and hands it to me. I put in my number, and hand it back to him. He quickly types something, and then looks up at me expectantly. I feel my phone buzz in my pocket. He's sent me his name a little heart. Not an emoji, but one of those old school ones made with a three. I look at him and smile. He meets my eyes and smiles too.  
     In this moment, I can feel the past slip away. No more sadness, no more thoughts of Gaston. With just the two of us here, in this random cafe, on a Wednesday, I can see my heart starting to mend. It's silly, but I can see love, or at least serious like, begin again.  
\---  
Stanley's pov  
     I walk into a bar, and look around for Lefou. Not the old bar, of course, we had found somewhere new to spend our evenings, a place that didn't hold any bad memories. I didn't like to admit it, but I had been worried Lefou would be late. Not for any reason in particular, but my last boyfriend had often been late, sometimes even standing me up. Even after all this time, that was a hard thing to shake. But of course I had been worrying for nothing. Lefou is already here.  
     He stands up and waves, beaming, and I quickly cross the room to his table. He reaches up and winds his arms around my neck, bringing me down for a kiss. After a few seconds pass, I pull gently back, remembering we are in public. He reluctantly lets me go. "You win for now, but I'll have my way when we get back home," he says jokingly. "Looking forward to it," I say, as he pulls my chair out and takes my hand, guiding me down into my seat. And not for the first time, I cannot believe how lucky I am to have him in my life.  
\---  
Lefou's pov  
     I love the way Stanley laughs. He throws his head back and laughs with everything that he is. Anytime that I can make him laugh is just unbelievable to me, because when I only had eyes for Gaston, I would work so hard to make him laugh, and I never, ever could. He just told me to be quiet, and stop trying to show off.  
     Stanley is having a hard time breathing, he's laughing so hard. I don't think the story I was telling was that funny, but I'm laughing too, just watching him. "Stanley! That story was barely worth me telling, how could you possibly be laughing this much?" I wait for him to catch his breath. "Come on! It was Liza Minnelli eating fried chicken in the freezer!" I eye him skeptically. "Uh huh. Only I know it can't have been that funny, because you weren't even there to witness it." Stanley is wiping tears from his eyes. "i know. But it was the way you told it!" I laugh again, and kiss his head. "I love you so much right now." He laughs again. "Right now? Try every single day of your life!"   
     These moments are so amazing to me. Stanley is such a breath of fresh air into my stagnant life. Stanley's bright laugh brings me back out of my reverie. This time, he's on his phone, laughing at who knows what. "Alright, Stanley," I said, smiling. "What's killing you this time?"  
\---  
     Stanley and I are walking down the block to my car, coming back from dinner at a new restaurant in the city. He's holding my hand, and I am so, so happy. These past few months have been the best of my life. I still think of Gaston sometimes, but as time has gone on, the thoughts come less and less. I never bring him up with Stanley, but I'm sure he knows I can't ever truly forget him.  
     I'm broken from these thoughts by Stanley telling a story about his sisters. "And every Christmas, the three of them would fight over what movie we would watch. Well. Elise and Eloise usually agreed, but of course Eliana would always have to upset them. I sometimes think she does it on purpose. You'll see for yourself next month, of course." He squeezes my hand. He's so excited to take me back home with him to meet his family. I'm not sure who I'm more nervous to meet, the parents or the sisters.  
\---  
     I'm exhausted, and Stanley is already in bed, waiting for me. He pats the bed beside him enticingly, and then we both laugh. He knows I'm about to pass out just standing here. I climb in next to him, and he puts his arm around me. I settle back onto his chest, and in spite of my exhaustion, I let myself feel how happy I am, how lucky I am to have found him. I move even closer to him, and his arm tightens around me. I fall asleep feeling his lips on my forehead.


End file.
